


Café Commotions

by MelanicFauna



Category: Free!
Genre: (more 'Assumed Cheating' if anything), Angst, Confrontations, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanicFauna/pseuds/MelanicFauna
Summary: Lingering insecurities and a month's long build-up of misunderstandings, finally lead to a confrontation.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Tono Hiyori
Kudos: 6





	Café Commotions

———

Makoto Tachibana - [ I’ll be coming home late again! ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ ]

Makoto Tachibana - [ Same café as usal! ]  
Makoto Tachibana - [ usual!** ] 

Makoto Tachibana - [ Love you!!! (＾3＾) 💚 ] 

———

“Again…” Hiyori sighed out. He’s trying his best not to make a big deal out of it. He really is.

He knows he’s overreacting and is probably just being clingy and overly-attached.

Most certainly. He’s sure of it. Positive.

But… This is nearly a month now… 

An entire month now of Makoto reporting to him of “returning home late” and although he knows most of the romance novels he reads are merely fantasy. And they are clearly not meant to be taken as any form of basis for what a real relationship can ever be like, furthermore, look like…

He’s pretty sure your lover ‘mysteriously disappearing’ constantly and consistently throughout the nights, for long periods of time is… Not a good sign for your relationship...

Hiyori hates himself for thinking like that.

He hates that his mind is even entertaining the thoughts. Makoto isn’t that type of person. Right..?

Makoto loves him and cares for him. He tells him that and shows him that every single day.

He promised Hiyori he would never abandon him and he’ll always be there. Even if it could only be as a friend. Even if their relationship were to ever reach some form of “end”, he’ll always be there for him. Always.

But, Hiyori just can’t help but feel uneasy. It’s been an entire month of this going on. Probably even longer.

He just can’t help but feel like Makoto is tired of things. Tired of having to play— Be, around this broken toy.

A broken toy that, no matter how well someone tried to fit back in the pieces, something was just always wrong with it.

Something will always just be wrong with it.

And eventually, a child will just want something new. Something non-damaged, to play with.

“No…” Hiyori whispers out. It was pained. He could hear it himself. 

“Makoto wouldn’t do that. What are you even thinking?” Hiyori said, letting out an empty laugh. Hoping that if he could laugh things off maybe he’ll realize how silly it all sounds.

However, the tension didn’t die down. Not even a tiny bit.

It just continued to rise, and rise, and rise, and—

———

[ Makoto, i’m coming down by the cafe to join you. ] - Tono Hiyori 

Makoto Tachibana - [ what? ]  
Makoto Tachibana - [ now??? ] 

[ Yeah, i’m free. I can bring books to keep myself company if I have to wait so you won’t worry about needing to rush or anything. ] - Tono Hiyori

Makoto Tachibana - [ oh you don’t have to come down i promise i won’t be out long! 💚 ]  
Makoto Tachibana - [ you can stay home i’ll be back in no time ] 

Makoto Tachibana - [ Hiyo? ]  
———

Hiyori's brows scrunched slightly. “Why is he so adamant on not wanting me to show up..?” and the thoughts came back again. Louder and more intense. Overwhelming.

Hiyori pushed his things into his bag frustratingly making his way out the door of their apartment, down the stairs and out into the moonlit street.

Not even bothering to look at Makoto’s latest text, or with the way his phone was buzzing with new notifications, that would be texts.

But right now, Hiyori couldn’t focus on that. He can't focus on anything, truthfully.

Hiyori knows he isn’t doing things rationally.

Hiyori knows he isn’t even thinking rationally.

And that with the way he’s going to go into this conversation, it will surely cause things to end up blowing way out of proportion and ending far more uglier than it really, would need to end.

And he will surely say something he may just regret for a long time. Maybe even for an entire lifetime, but fuck it.

If Makoto is cheating on him, if he really, really is. Then he at least wants to know for himself and get an explanation for why. 

He doesn’t care how shitty of an explanation it will be. Once it was something. Anything at all. He just wanted one.

Even if he has to hear it come from the mouth of a person who he thought he could trust and opened his gates to. Opened his locked and hidden away heart to.

But if it is true, if it is all true, then he wants to hear it for himself. He just wants to hear it for himself.

He didn’t notice he was running now nor how his eyes started to well up with tears.

He didn’t even notice or pay attention to the strange and worried looks from nightly by-passers on the street. His head was just far too clouded. He wanted an explanation.

Maybe he is just an utter mess of an overly-attached, possessive weirdo who has a near mental breakdown at the idea of their lover spending 1 millisecond away from them.

Or maybe he’ll be right about everything.

And that, not even the person with a heart so brilliant and pure, it can rival any gem on earth. Just couldn't bear being around someone as utterly hopeless as him. 

And in truth, nothing but the cold hard truth, Hiyori wouldn’t be able to blame him.

He finally made it to the cafe. He not so subtly barged in, only to be greeted with the sight of Makoto hugging someone.

A slightly taller man with rich dark brown hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a casual, yet fairly formal outfit. A white dress shirt with floral patterns all around and beige pants.

Both Makoto and the man jumped at the commotion that was Hiyori’s entrance.

Makoto’s head whipped around to look at the noise only to be greeted by his very visibly distressed boyfriend who was already crying. It was like a dam of pillaring emotions had finally burst once Hiyori entered the cafe.

And just before Makoto could ask what was wrong, Hiyori was right back out the door. 

Makoto couldn’t help but have feelings of concern, worry and dread coarse through his entire body as he realized what Hiyori might have interpreted to be, for what was just friendly banter. 

He chased after his boyfriend to go and hopefully comfort him and explain to him what actually happened. It felt like it took forever for what was just a short trip to the exit door and Makoto was eventually greeted by panicked, reckoned breaths and a hunched trembling figure.

“Hiyo...Are you ok—” 

“Shut up! Is that what you’ve been doing all this time down here? This whole month? Is that the person who you were in the actual relationship with this whole time? Is that who your real lover is?” 

Each question ripped out of Hiyori’s throat. His scrunched features facing Makoto with tears streaming down his face.

The questions were accusatory and rapid fire. Not open to any form of input outside the correct, or rather, desired answer.

Makoto gave an equally heartbroken look back. Did Hiyori really think he would actually stoop to that level, of all things?

Was their relationship so faulty that Hiyori felt something like that was the only possible explanation and conclusion?

How long had he even been feeling this and if so, why didn’t he say anything? Was he afraid? Worried?

So many questions ran through Makoto’s head, but he had to focus on the core issue right now.

Makoto gently reached for Hiyori’s hand. Making sure not to do any sudden or forceful movements to scare or further distress Hiyori. 

“What? Hiyo no, I promise it was just a—”

He wanted to give reassuring words to him. He wanted to remind Hiyori that like always, that he had support present. Someone who will be here this time. It always worked whenever Hiyori got into this sort of headspace. However...

“Don’t touch me! You’ve lost that privilege!” Hiyori said, yanking his arm out Makoto’s grasp and stepping away. 

“I knew it. I knew it. I knew it.” He repeated. His figure still shaking.

Despite Hiyori's attempts of wrapping his arms around his own self to compose himself. In reality however, it was just a pathetic means to feign emotional stability.

“Now that i’m all used up, you're bored now, right? Of course a pretty little butterfly as social as you would move around that type of way.”

A bitter laugh came from Hiyori before he could even notice the hurt look that crossed Makoto's face at his last statement.

Hiyori always had to make sure he gets in at least 1 good emotional jab. It's what he needs to do to make himself feel like he has some form of stable ground in an argument. 

Even as foul-play of a move it may be.

“I don’t blame you. Who would ever want to be with something as broken and worthless as m—”

“Hiyori! Makoto finally said, putting his hands on Hiyori’s shoulders, keeping him put.

“Don’t you dare even think of finishing that sentence!” Makoto said sternly, taking Hiyori aback.

Hiyori thinks this is the first time he ever heard Makoto’s voice frustrated.

And yet, even now, Hiyori still notices how gentle Makoto is. How careful he is to not hurt him and even with his firm, protective grip on Hiyori’s shoulders he is still, somehow, gentle. 

And that alone, almost makes Hiyori feel like everything is okay again. Almost.

“Hiyo… Please, just listen.” Makoto said. Hiyori closed his eyes, turning his gaze downwards. He couldn't bear looking at Makoto, or anything right now.

Makoto didn’t mind the lack of eye contact. As long as Hiyori was at least listening and hearing him out, then that was enough.

“That person you saw me with? That’s just my boss. I was giving him a hug.”

“Your… Your boss..?” The words came out of Hiyori's mouth as he tore his eyes from off the ground to face Makoto slightly dumbfounded.

The words were still laced with hurt but Makoto could hear the small thread of hope in between them.

“Yep…”Makoto sighed cupping Hiyori’s face. “This was all supposed to be a surprise but…” Makoto breathed in. He pressed his lips to Hiyori’s. Kissing him gently before parting. 

“Ma— Mako…” Hiyori whimpered out, cheeks flushed pink. Eyes starting to pool with fresh tears again.

Not tears solely of melancholy, but tears of realizing previous worries are now in the process of being settled.

“Hiyo, you know how this is your favourite café, right?” Hiyori nodded, prompting the other to continue.

“Well… I’ve been making plans for a surprise. A surprise date!”

“A surprise date..?”

“Yep! Well… It’s not really a surprise anymore but…” Makoto chuckled out softly, the tension was starting to die down and the silliness of the situation was definitely noticeable now.

He hopes Hiyori is less worried about things now too.

“I was trying to rent out a small area in the café just for the two of us. I wanted it to be really fancy since I know this is your favourite place.”

“That guy you saw me hugging? The cafe owner? He also didn’t really trust me. He thought I was setting up plans I wouldn’t be able to keep up with, and get in the way of 'serious' customers.”

“That, and I was really short on money...”

“So, I volunteered to help work extra hours at the café for a short time to get all the money I needed and finally take you out somewhere nice for once. With fancy food and everything and just have it be the 2 of us.”

“I was finally able to get it booked tonight! Which is when you probably walked in on me hugging him...”

Hiyori was still processing all of what he just heard.

So this whole time Makoto wasn’t cheating on him or doing anything insidious behind his back..?

Fuck.

His boyfriend, like always, was doing whatever he could to make Hiyori happy. 

And of course, Hiyori is so untrusting he assumed the worst. That thought alone started back up Hiyori’s water-works and he broke out into a sob causing Makoto to panic again.

“Hiyo?! What’s wrong?!”

“I love you! I love you so much. I’m so, so sorry. I thought... I thought you… You… ”

Hiyori couldn’t finish the sentence he just latched onto Makoto and cried harder, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck trembling.

“I love you so much Hiyo.” Makoto said, stroking Hiyori’s neck softly.

“Idiot…” Hiyori said softly. He was still crying, but no longer due to heartache and what he assumed was betrayal.

He really did love Makoto…

“So all this month you’ve been working here?” Hiyori asked, sniffling. He moved his face away from Makoto’s neck softly apologizing for the tear-stained mess he made.

“Yep! This whole month I was planning a special date just for us!”

“It took you a whole month just to get enough money? You can be so reckless with change, you know.” Hiyori playfully said, softly pinching Makoto’s cheeks earning a pout from the other, who continued. 

“But tonight, I was finally able to get the area! I was just so giddy and thankful I just had to give a big ole' hug to show my appreciation.”

“But. I will always be more thankful for you...” Makoto said, kissing Hiyori’s cheek.

“I love you Mako… I’m sorry for thinking that you… You would...” Hiyori couldn’t finish the sentence. But Makoto knew what he meant. He always did.

“It’s ok Hiyo. I guess I should have been more open, or at least less secretive about stuff on my end. I guess that’s what had you so stressed, huh?”

“Sorry for worrying you. It's just that I really, really wanted it to be a surprise but now that you know..."

Makoto took both of Hiyori’s hands, and looked towards him. His earthy emerald eyes twinkling. Luminescent in the moonlight. "Do you still want to go on the date..?”

“You idiot! Of course I do!” Hiyori hates how it feels like he’s going to start crying again but he’s happy. He's so relieved, he just can’t help it.

And with that Makoto kisses him again and again earning happy giggles from Hiyori. He kissed and kissed, from his cheeks, kissing away the tears and right down to his nec-

“Oi! We’re in public!” Hiyori hissed out, tugging Makoto’s hair softly. He was still giddy but it's clear he wanted Makoto to cease whatever little scheme he was planning.

However, that only got a mischievous cat-like grin from Makoto.

“Are you ready to go home now? Your date is tomorrow princess.”

"Shut up..." Hiyori chuckled. Face flushing rosy again from the compliment. He nodded his head agreeing to Makoto's offer.

It was a long night, he was emotionally tired and he was ready to go home. And he imagines Makoto must be too.

He waited on Makoto to wave goodbye to the café store’s owner after explaining the situation on both his and Hiyori’s behalf.

They both walked home, hand in hand. Hiyori leaning gently on Makoto due the tiredness of the previous situation and the lateness of the day all finally catching up to him.

And he's sure that in no time, they'll both be back home. Safe and sound waiting and preparing for their fancy dinner date the next day and whatever surprises Makoto has planned on that day and in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I willingly threw myself into rarepair hell. I just think MakoHiyo would be a cute ship.
> 
> Hope I tagged everything correctly and I rated it Mature for the tiny suggestive scene near the end.
> 
> I'm still fairly new-ish to fic writing and just uploading stuff to ao3 in general. This is my first time actually uploading a work of mine on here publicly so i'm hoping it was at least enjoyable or sparks an interest in far better fandom creatives for the ship.
> 
> Apologies in advance for any errors there may be. I've read through this fic so many times now and I feel it's at the point where I am sure I am only doing it due to anxiety and wanting to delay posting a work publicly on here by trying to perfect every single thing. So yeah, i'm just going to go for it and finally upload it now since i've been at this for days.
> 
> Hope it was an enjoyable read.


End file.
